


tongue like wild, touch me baby

by dons



Series: focus and control [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ASMR AU, Cum Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Snowballing, aka dongyoung eating it lol, ok listen there's weird ear microphone asmr with cum and lube and that's it, sex asmr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: he needs a little help from taeyong tonight (okay yeah he needs taeyong's cum)





	tongue like wild, touch me baby

**Author's Note:**

> warning: lewd

it's not always easy finding the right time to post. although dongyoung usually tries to keep his posts three times a week, he's only posted once this week and it's already friday night. he was planning a chocolate caramel theme, since he had been neglecting sticky sounds for a while, but dongyoung never remembered to record when he ate chocolate.

"what has you in a twist?" taeyong asks him when dongyoung is sitting at the kitchen island, wrapping his arms around dongyoung's waist. it's a bit of a different angle because the island chairs are high stools, but taeyong makes it worse and dongyoung leans back into taeyong's warmth on instinct.

he's still staring at his laptop, even when taeyong kisses right behind his ear. "creative block," dongyoung says, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. "and lack of chocolate in the house."

taeyong hums as he pulls dongyoung off of the stool. "i can always buy you more," he offers, but dongyoung shakes his head and sits himself down on the couch instead. 

"i want to upload today." he pouts, lips shiny and red. "nobody is going to sell you chocolate at ten in the night."

"okay, princess," taeyong chuckles when dongyoung slaps his arm, "how else could i help you?"

dongyoung considers his options, which really isn't a lot. he has two hours, probably less than, to record and polish a file that will preferably be over thirty minutes long. editing would take half an hour at least, and setup (even with the help of taeyong) will take up another good chunk. he has maybe sixty or fifty minutes to make something work.

he looks up at taeyong, who is staring at him with one eyebrow waiting to be raised. "taeyong-hyung, taeyong, my yongie," and it's taeyong's turn to go red, "i think i know what i need you to do."

 

by the time dongyoung has found the cum lube in their bathroom, taeyong has already set up the camera. "i don't know which mic you want," he says sheepishly, pointing to the wall of microphones. 

"i want my blue yeti," dongyoung says as he double checks the camera. through the lense, he gets a perfect look of taeyong leaning forward to reach for the yeti. dongyoung sighs in awe because holy shit, taeyong is probably ninety percent leg.

the yeti is round, versatile, and one of dongyoung's go-to's when he records as well. with the backup stand he bought for it a few months ago, it has never had to suffer falling off of the bed while filming. "hi, my pretty," dongyoung whispers to the microphone, kissing it before positioning it on the bed. "up," he says to taeyong, who nods and rests on his back, hands on his stomach. 

dongyoung licks his lips and he turns the mic and the camera on.

the camera is positioned perfectly this time. dongyoung isn't into showing his face very often, but for videos like these, he thinks as much visual as possible is necessary. the camera cuts just above his lips, too, which is a plus. "are you ready, hyung?" dongyoung croons, one hand fluttering up and down taeyong's stomach as the other slips in and out of taeyong's pants. taeyong groans quietly but doesn't do anything after that- he knows he has to be quiet, knows what this is all about.

dongyoung smiles, gummy and sweet and with his head tilted up enough that the camera won't see it. he unbuckles taeyong's belt the best he can with only one hand, riding taeyong's shirt up with the other. dongyoung presses wet kisses along taeyong's chest. "please?" dongyoung whispers, voice smooth and silky and absolutely perfect, rolling over taeyong's body. taeyong nods from where his head is out of the frame and dongyoung licks around his belly button before pulling his belt off and dragging his zipper down in one jacked motion.

taeyong's boxers are straining thin, wet on the spot where the tip of his dick meets the fabric. dongyoung lets his fingers flutter over the bulge and he almost embarrasses himself much too fast when he feels how absolutely hard taeyong is, veins clear even past the layer of clothing. he can't help but lean down to lap at the spot near taeyong's cockhead, sucking on the precum stain.

"sorry," dongyoung says with a wide cat-like smile when he sees taeyong biting his hand, teeth digging into his soft skin. his attention returns lower, and dongyoung decides he won't wait any longer- he pulls the waistband of taeyong's boxers down.

taeyong's erection knocks upwards and grazes past dongyoung's lips. if he had the time, he would give taeyong a quick suck, but that wasn't his plan in mind. "yongie," he drawls, voice low, as he dribbles a bit of cum lube mixed with his own spit onto his right palm.

the best part about giving handjobs are the sounds. as soon as dongyoung moves his hand up taeyong's cock, there's a loud squelch and taeyong moans silently, mouth opening and tongue poking out and in. dongyoung coaxes it on, twists his hand as he lets more spit spill out on his lower lip, watching as it falls right on taeyong's slit and he runs his thumb over it. 

taeyong's dick fits perfect in his hand, just big enough for dongyoung to have a good amount of ground to work on. he pulls at the head before catching all of taeyong's spurting precum and curving downwards to fondle his balls. it's so, so wet, and dongyoung can't wait to play with taeyong's cum.

he alternates speeds, masturbating taeyong at an easy pace before bringing his other hand below his first, wrists turning and twisting as he licks at beads of precum. taeyong staring at him is a panting mess, hair all over the place from being moved up and down, eyelashes damp and covering his half-lidded eyes, chest rising and falling and dongyoung is trying to sync his hands with it.

"baby," and dongyoung barely hears it but he knows that taeyong is close, so he lets go of his cock and replaces it with his lips to the side of his dick instead. taeyong cums in long, even spurts, and dongyoung catches it all on his hands the best he can with his tongue still coaxing cum out of taeyong.

by the time taeyong is finished, dongyoung has a good amount of cum on his fingers and a very hard dick. he lets taeyong calm down first, watching as he props himself up. "the camera," dongyoung says." taeyong blinks in his spot before tucking his dick back into his pants and crawling off of the bed.

as taeyong switches the microphone to another 3dio and readjusts the camera, dongyoung focuses on keeping all the cum on his hands. "give me more of the lube," and taeyong squeezes a good amount into his hands only a minute later. 

the microphone is already set up and steady on the messy sheets, and taeyong has already started recording again. "call me when you need me," taeyong whispers into dongyoung's ear, licking over its shell before retreating to the washroom.

 

"hi everyone," dongyoung says, and he lets his mouth fall into a shy smile as he plays with the lube and the cum mixing on his hands. "i have something special tonight," he continues, drawing out every syllable with a slow flick of his tongue. he makes sure the camera can catch his hands toying with the other, sticky cum creating web like figures between.

dongyoung covers both ears of the microphone with his hands. he rubs around them, fingers slipping in and out, covering them in taeyong's cream and thick lube. "i don't know if you can tell what this is," he murmurs as he taps on the outsides of the ears, scooping up a generous amount and slipping it into his mouth, "but i'm sure some of you must have really good guesses, no?"

he hopes he sounds teasing, coy, as he plays with the cum on the microphones. dongyoung leans forwards to lick over both ears, eyes bright in view as he swallows around the lobes. "this was actually a rushed video," he says as he pinches the ears with sticky hands. "i did have some help making it though."

he figures that's about enough talking he'll do for the first bit of the recording. dongyoung takes his time toying with the cum on camera, licking his fingers and the microphones, rubbing over the fake ears and scratching them from behind. the visual of the actual cum on his hands and lips must be much better than just a pure sound recording.

it doesn't take too long before dongyoung has decided that he's finished- most of the cum is in his mouth, anyways, and he takes the liberty of licking the rest clean on the microphones. "thank you," he whispers, and nibbles at the left ear once more before turning off the recording and the camera. it's not too late, and he still has time to edit the video well.

"hyung!" he shouts, and there's a minute of silence before taeyong opens the door, a magazine in hand, shirt in the other. taeyong has the tendency of "reading" in the bathtub when dongyoung is recording, although dongyoung isn't quite convinced that's all he does.

"finished?" taeyong asks him as he picks up the microphone and camera and sets them aside on the table. dongyoung nods and smiles at him sweetly, pulling him in by his shoulders. 

they kiss. dongyoung still has taeyong's cum on his tongue, and he wonders if the older has noticed. taeyong moans and oh, that must mean he does, so dongyoung licks over taeyong's mouth and they mix it with saliva until dongyoung pulls back for air. "suck me off while i edit?" he asks, lips parted and blooming red.

"of course," and dongyoung reaches for his laptop as taeyong paws at his shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> im off to osaka for two weeks so im excited for that  
> where am i going with this series  
> twt!! @neovyong


End file.
